1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to accessories for underwater divers and more particularly relates to an underwater mirror that can be used by the diver to see and check the diver's own equipment or to see behind him or her.
2. Description of Related Art
The underwater environment is both beautiful and dangerous. Divers must rely on their senses and mobility to avoid harm. However, the protective equipment and accessories necessary for the diver to survive in this environment have an ancillary and detrimental effect on visibility and mobility. Because a diver's visibility and mobility are restricted, a cardinal rule in diving is to always dive with a partner or "buddy." The diving partner can view a diver's immediate surroundings and warn of danger and can also assist a diver in adjusting or checking his or her equipment.
Three distinct categories of divers are typical. Free or snorkel divers use little equipment other than swim fins, a face mask and a snorkel that consists of a mouth piece attached to a tube extending above the water surface and allowing the diver to breathe while his or her head is slightly below the surface of the water. SCUBA (self contained underwater breathing apparatus) divers, on the other hand, wear a tank or tanks of compressed air allowing them to swim for extended periods of time at depths significantly below the surface of the water. The compressed air tank(s) are attached by one or more tubes to a breathing regulator to control the flow of air from the tank to the diver and to control or route exhaust from the diver's lungs to the environment. Because SCUBA divers can remain underwater for extended periods of time, they usually wear additional equipment to protect them from the environment, to enhance their enjoyment of the surroundings, and to allow them to accomplish work tasks while they are underwater. Examples of equipment used by SCUBA divers include a wet suit to protect them from cold water, a weight belt to counteract buoyancy, a vest to hold tools and equipment, a buoyancy compensator to adjust buoyancy, an accessory console to hold gauges, as well as cameras, spear fishing equipment, knives and various other accessories. Hard hat divers wear more substantial protection to allow them to descend to depths greater than those achievable by SCUBA divers. The hard hat diver wears a water impervious suit with a metal or composite material helmet attached. Air is provided to the diver by a tube extending to the surface and fed by an air compressor at the surface. Again, the hard hat diver uses various accessories to enhance his enjoyment of the surroundings, protect against the environment, provide for safety, or accomplish work related tasks.
All of these divers suffer restricted mobility and vision because of the equipment used. Some of the equipment restricts movement of the diver's head and therefore restricts the diver's view of his surroundings and especially the diver's view of equipment and accessories attached to his body. All diver's wear some form of face mask to insulate their eyes from the water. The face mask contains clear lenses held in front of the diver's eyes by a generally opaque rubber or silicon frame that seals out water from the diver's face. Because of this construction, a diver's face mask severely limits his or her peripheral vision. In the case of the free or snorkel diver, the face mask and snorkel restrict downward movement of his head, thus preventing a clear view of the upper portions of his body. The problem is compounded with the SCUBA diver where the air regulator, buoyancy compensator and wet suit further restrict his downward or side-m-side movement of his head. The problem is extreme with the hard hat diver as his peripheral vision is severely limited and he is totally unable to see his upper body.
This restricted mobility and restricted visibility make it extremely difficult for the diver to manually access or visually check equipment worn on his body and especially his upper torso or head. Often, it is necessary to have a diving partner check the diver's equipment or assist the diver in grasping equipment. Additionally, it is sometimes difficult in this hostile environment to locate a diving "buddy" or other divers due to the restricted peripheral vision and mobility. What is needed is a simple and effective device for improving a diver's peripheral vision. The improved peripheral vision assists the diver in gaining manual access or sight of equipment worn by the diver on his body or head, and provides an effective means for locating another diver, diving "buddy" or other objects without fully turning the body.